


First Summer

by Sevensmommy



Series: Danny/Linda Reagan Drabble series [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Linda spend their first summer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Summer

It was their first summer together and Danny was so excited. He could not remember ever looking forward to a summer as much as he was with this one. He knew if he had worked hard at school he would get her to notice him and boy did she ever. Danny knew that one day she would be his wife and they would be together for the rest of their lives. He just couldn't wait for the day he could make her Mrs. Linda Regan. He just knew that would be a day for his family and hers to celebrate. He also knew that when that day would come that it would be in the Summer since that has now become he favorite time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1/? I hope you all like this series


End file.
